When The Clans Go Crazy
by Eradrin
Summary: Ah, yes, Eradrin has joined the bandwagon of the Clans going crazy. Well, you better watch out, because Dovewing is coming with the donuts. And candy. And chocolate-milk raining cotton candy clouds. So who will stop candy from taking over the Clans? Before it is too late and all the cats to crazy?
1. Attack of the Doughnuts

**This is what happens when Eradrin gets bored...**

Bramblestar lay on the Highledge, contently eating a mouse. Purdy was sitting next to the elders den, telling the kits stories, and Briarlight and Jayfeather were returning with herbs. It was a completely normal day, but all of that was about to change...

"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Ivypool screeched as she dashed into camp. "DOVEWING ATE A DOUGHNUT!"

Bramblestar leapt down, looking confused. "What is a doughnut?" He asked. Suddenly a maniacal laugh rang around the hollow.

"THS DOUGHNUTS WILL TAKE OVER!" Dovewing raced into camp, bouncing off the stone walls. Literally. She hit one wall and ran straight into another, then hit a branch and fell to the ground. She let out pained meow, then stood up and magically teleported over to Bramblestar, shoving him to the ground. "YOU MUST EAT A DOUGHNUT!"

He snarled at her. "Never!"

Dovewing smirked. "I'll make you!" She forced open his jaws and made him eat the doughnut that suddenly appeared out of the sky.

Bramblestar's eyes twitched. He cannoned out of Dovewing's grasp, running in circles around the hollow. "Cannot... Stop... Running!"

ivypool groaned. "This is exactly what happened to Dovewing." She muttered, and began to back slowly out of camp. Dovewing teleported to each cat in ThunderClan, feeding them doughnuts.

Foxleap jumped. "GIVE ME MORE, YOU MOUSE BRAIN! I WILL EAT MORE DOUGHNUTS IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO!" Dovewing disappeared, coming back seconds later with truckloads of doughnuts. ThunderClan dived into them, tearing them apart.

Suddenly Bramblestar leaped on the Highledge. "All cats old enough to go crazy and eat sugar come here to the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" He yowled. Once all the hyperactive cats had "settled" He announced, "I am renaming the Highledge, "Doughnutledge. We will now be know as HyperClan!" The cats of the newly named HyperClan cheered.

Out of nowhere, a cat poofed into camp, sending showers of pink glitter everywhere. "Hi!MynameisKeetybutyoucancallmeKeetyCat!" She sung.

"What was that? Saw it slower please. Or I will take your magical poofing powers for myself!" Bramblestar threatened.

The cat sighed, then began to drawl, "Hi... My name... Is Keety... But you... Can call me... Keetycat."

Bramblestar flew around in circles, rainbows circling around his paws. "Keetycat, I name you the new deputy of HyperClan! Squirrelflight, you're fired."

Squirrelflight gasped. "You can't do that!" She pounced on Bramblestar and pushed him to the ground.

"Oh yes I can! Squirrelflight, you are not allowed to eat doughnuts for one moon!" Squirrelflight burst into tears and ran into the warriors den.

Jayfeather suddenly exploded out of his candy-covered den, dragging Ivypool with him. "I found a sane cat!" He yowled. Bramblestar growled.

"Feed her the doughnuts!" Soon Ivypool had been fed candy, and flew into the air, shooting laser sparkles out of her eyes.

"Look at meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" She squeaked. She landed in the clouds and nobody could see where she went.

Mousewhisker began to cry. "Now I can't share fresh-candy with her!" He grew wings and flew up to the clouds, finding Ivypool replacing them with cotton candy. "MAKE THEM RAIN CHOCOLATE MILK!" He shrieked, and whisked down to grab 10,0000000000000000000000000990000000000000098876654312456789000000 gallons of chocolate milk. Then he dumped them in the clouds, and it rained. For a moon.

After the rain was over, HyperClan was found covered with chocolate. And candy. Mostly chocolate.

Bramblestar jumped on the Doughnutledge. "All cats gather if you like candy!" The entire Clan sat beneath the Doughnutledge. "Time to give the apprentices and kits their warrior names! Cherrypaw, you will be Cherrypieisyummy. Molepaw, you are Molecandy. Amberkit, you can be Amberapplejuice," Brambkestar was becoming particularly fond of apple juice. "And I will just say the rest of the names and you will figure out who is who. Seedkit and Lilykit's names are Seedpumpkin and Lilysarereallypretty. Dewkit will be known as Dewturkey! And last, but not least is Snowkit! Snowkit will be known as Snow-" Bramblestar broke off and looked around. "I thought I saw a floating doughnut! What about you? It was so cool!"

"Cherrypieisyummy! Molecandy! Amberapplejuice! Seedpumpkin! Lilysarereallypretty! Dewturkey! Snowithoughtisawafloatingdoughnutwhataboutyouitwassocool!"

"Hey!" Snowithoughtisawafloatingdoughnutwhataboutyouitwassocool protested. "That's not a good name! Why not Snowistasty or Snowcake?!"

"Your name is Snowithoughtisawafloatingdoughnutwhataboutyouitwassocool and that is final."

Snowithoughtisawafloatingdoughnutwhataboutyouitwassocool walked away, grumbling, when suddenly everyone froze as a strange pink cat walked into camp...

**CANDY! BWA HA HA HA! The first person to review can submit one OC after I say who it was in the next chapter! and please help me come up with a name for the pink cat!**


	2. An old author's note :P

Heyyyyyyyyyy guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I need you to vote on my poll (on my profile) before I update again. Pretty please? With sprinkles on top? And cherries? :)


	3. WHAT IS GOING ON

**Sup peeps. I'm back! I got inspiration for this, so here we are!**

**Winning name is... *cue the drum roll* Dovewingnumbertwo by Queen Rebelle!**

**On with the chapter!**

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" Foxleap screamed.

The beautiful she cat took a step forwards, paws hardly seeming to touch the ground. Magic sparkly pink dust floated around her. "Hello, cats of ThunderClan-"

"HyperClan..."

"HyperClan," she corrected, her musical voice floating sweetly around the hollow. "My name is Dovewingnumbertwo. I am a Mary-Sue, just like your current Dovewing."

"WHAT?!" Dovewing shrieked. "I am NOT a Mary-Sue! I only had like a prophecy about me that stated I would like save the Clans, had like a million toms fall in like love with me, out shined my like sister, and did I mention I like saved the Clans?!"

Ivypool bit her lip. "Hate to break it to ya, sis, but you kind of are..."

Dovewing cried and ran into the warrior's den.

The cats shifted their focus back to Dovewingnumbertwo. "I would like to make a request."

"Sure, Dovewingnumbertwo," Bramblestar purred. "Anything for you."

She dipped her head to him. "I would like to join HyperClan, along with my assistant. Speaking of which, here she comes now."

A golden she-cat with cookie patterns on her fur, a black leather jacket, sunglasses and a golden chain necklace strode through the entrance. "Sup peeps. The name's Cookiecutter."

"OH MY GOSH!" Foxleap screamed. He does that a lot.

"Remember this: I am cool," Cookiecutter mewed cooly.

"We will remember!" The cats promised.

"And, uh, author?" Cookiecutter turned to the author. "My awesome sis, Dovewingnumbertwo, always has to talk in italics. Kay?"

"M'kay..." the author mumbled, fixing her error.

"_That's better._" Dovewingnumbertwo murmured.

"Who are you talking to?"

Dovewingnumbertwo ignored the question. "_Now, Bramblestar, I need to discuss something with you. I have a plan."_

**xXxXxXx**

"ALL THOSE OLD ENOUGH TO BREATHE, GATHER BENEATH THE DOUGHNUTLEDGE." Bramblestar yowled. The cats poofed beneath the Doughnutledge. "It has come to my attention that we did not go to the Gathering last moon, because Mousewhisker made 10,0000000000000000000000000990000000000000098876654312456789000000 gallons of chocolate milk rain on us."

Everyone glared at Mousewhisker. "Therefore, he is banned from Gatherings until he pays for all the chocolate milk he bought."

"It was on sale!"

"Please let me finish."

"Sorry."

"Ahem... anyways, we are going to attack the Clans at the Gathering and make them go crazy!"

"YAAAAAYYYYYY!" All the cats cheered.

Suddenly, a black she-cat floated down from the sky. "Wait one second!" She hissed.

"HOLLYLEAF!"

Hollyleaf stormed up to Bramblestar. "Attacking the Clans at a Gathering is AGAINST THE WARRIOR CODE!" She spat.

Bramblestar stared at her blankly.

"Also, earlier today, you gave five kits their warrior names! Five kits! That is also against the warrior code! They weren't old enough!"

"Whaaaaat?" Bramblestar mewed stupidly.

"I said, you-"

Suddenly Bramblestar pounced on her, holding her to the ground. "DOVEWING, QUICK!"

Dovewing shot Dovewingnumbertwo a smug glance and pulled a doughnut out from behind her back. She raced up the Doughnutledge and pried open a furious Hollyleaf's jaws, shoving the doughnut into her mouth and making her swallow it.

Hollyleaf went limp for five seconds. She lifted her head, eyes spinning. Sparks shot out of her ears, and then suddenly she leaped to her paws and screeched, "GET OUT OF MY WAY, YOU SLIMY VEGETABLE!" Then she floated back to StarClan, cackling evilly with a bag of doughnuts behind her.

Cookiecutter grinned. "Phase one is complete."

**xXxXxXx  
At the Gathering**  
**xXxXxXx**

The cats of WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan milled restlessly on the island. Above them, silhouettes of cats moved unseen in the treetops.

Bramblestar, Keetycat, Dovewingnumbertwo, and Cookiecutter hid in the branches of the Great Oak. "Okay, since you three cats are my favorite, you will help me."

Keetycat smirked.

"Remember, each of you attack a leader. Got it?"

"Got it," they answered in unison.

"Wait for my signal."

"Where is Bramblestar?" Onestar growled.

"ThunderClan is late," Blackstar added. "We should just start the Gathering."

"They may come yet!" Mistystar protested.

"We're wasting moonlight. Let's just get this over with and-" Blackstar stopped as a lump of brown tabby fur fell from each tree branch, landing with a thump beside Mistystar.

"Oh, Bramblestar, you made it."

He ignored them. "NOW!"

"Wha-" Onestar's sentence was cut short as Keetycat pinned him to the ground. Dovewingnumbertwo pinned down Mistystar, and Cookiecutter pinned down Blackstar.

Bramblestar forgot that he was already crazy, so he ended up attacking himself.

Each cat forced open the mouth of the cat they were attacking.

"Bramblestar, you'll never get away with this!" Onestar snarled.

"I already have," Bramblestar replied menacingly from where he was biting his tail.

Quickly each cat was fed a doughnut. Each reaction was different. Onestar was tiny rabbits float around his head before the crazy took full effect. Mistystar had a cloud appear around her. Blackstar sat there normally. Then they all screamed.

"ShadowClan, eat these RIGHT NOW!"

Rowanclaw tried to stop his leader.

"CLAN LEADER'S WORD IS LAW, YOU IDIOT!"

Therefore, ShadowClan went crazy.

RiverClan ate the doughnuts without a protest.

WindClan tried to run out, but ThunderClan... I mean _Hyper_Clan had built a wall magically around the outside.

**xXxXxXx**

A speckled gray she cat floated down from the sky.

"FERNCLOUD!" Dustpelt screeched. "YOU'RE BACK!"

"YAYYYYYYYY!" The HyperClan cats cheered.

"BOOOOO!" The ShadowClan cats booed.

The RiverClan cats yawned.

The WindClan cats sighed.

Suddenly Keetycat jumped up. "I HAVE ANOTHER IDEA!"

Everyone cheered.

"So, sinceThunderClanrenamedthemselvesHyperClanwhyshouldn'ttheotherClansrenamethemselves?"

"WHAT?!"

"So, since ThunderClan renamed themselves HyperClan, why shouldn't the other Clans rename themselves?"

"Great idea!" Blackstar meowed enthusiastically. Everyone... everycat looked at him strangely.

"ShadowClan, we are renaming ourselves KeetyClan in honor of the beautiful Keetycat who came up with the wonderful idea!"

Keetycat blushed under her fur as the cats cheered. Well all except this scraggly, old gray cat.

Keetycat frowned. "Who are you?"

The cat's fur rose. "I am Ancientbooer!" She spat. "BOOO!"

"Okay... On with the naming!"

"WindClan shall be known as AwesomeClan!"

"RiverClan is now BagelClan!"

"YAYYYYY!" Another scraggly old cat cheered. "I'm Ancientyayer, the sister of Ancientbooer!"

"WILL SOMEONE PU-LEASE TELL ME WHERE THESE CATS ARE COMING FROM?!" Divakit screeched.

Everycat stared at her. "Who are you?"

"One of Ferncloud's kits."

"Ferncloud had kits?" Dustpelt gasped. "I'm a father!"

Ferncloud nodded happily to her mate. "I've only named Divakit so far. We have nine more kits to name, honey!"

Dustpelt passed out.

**xXxXxXx  
On the opposite edge on the clearing  
****xXxXxXx**

"EVERYCAT, IT'S TIME TO DANCE TO WHATEVER SONG COMES ON NEXT!" Cookiecutter screamed. She whipped out her iPaw and plugged it into a tree. Music blasted out of the tree's leaves.

"What song is this?" Ancientbooer hissed. "BOOO!"

The song was, in fact, was "Best Song Ever," by One Direction.

Keetycat screeched and covered her ears. Ancientbooer shouted, "BOOO! MORE LIKE WORST SONG EVER! BOOOOO!"

The rest of the she-cats cheered and started to dance.

The toms yawned and went to the Great Oak to watch a movie.

Ferncloud's ten kits, Divakit and nine unnamed, planned a prank.

**Until Next Time**

**Okay, so you can help me name the kits! Here are their descriptions and the ones I have already named.**

**1) pretty gray and white she-kit with blue eyes, stuck up and spoiled: Divakit**

**2) gorgeous, sparkly golden tabby she-kit with green eyes: Fabulouskit**

**3) fluffy, spiky light brown tabby tom with green eyes, prankster: Tricksterkit**

**4) brown tabby tom with amber eyes, glasses, very smart: Geniuskit **

**5) dark gray tom with ice blue eyes, nervous all the time**

**6) hyperactive, gulliable, dumb white she cat with blue eyes**

**7) black tom with creepy pale gray-green eyes, hears things (you'll find out more later): Ihearkit**

**8) orange she cat with weird silver sparkly eyes**

**9) awkward, shy tom, green fur with grass patterns on it (don't ask how this is possible xD)**

**10) bubbly, hyperactive, bright (literally. She's shining.) she kit with white fur of pure starlight, pale blue eyes**

**Hope you help name 5, 6, 8, 9 and 10! **


	4. The Cookie Prank

**Wellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll Hello again. On with the chapter! You will see the names below. I also changed Ihearkit's name to Icanhearkit. The kit names I own are: Divakit, Fabulouskit, Geniuskit, Tricksterkit, and Icanhearkit.**

**The selected names are:**

**5) Skittykit**

**6) Piekit**

**8) Orangecatkit**

**9) Awkwardkit**

**10) Bright-n-shinykit**

They were still at the Gathering. Divakit smirked as an idea came to her mind. "Hey, uh, Fabulouskit?" She mewed to her newly named sister. "Go get Geniuskit, Tricksterkit, and Icanhearkit and meet me behind the Great Oak."

"M'kay!" Fabulouskit replied fabulously, twirling her fur at all the cute tom-kits. Divakit stalked off.

Moments later, the five kits were behind the tree.

"Why aren't Skittykit, Piekit, Orangecatkit, Awkwardkit, and Bright-n-shinykit coming?" Icanhearkit asked.

Divakit shrugged. "They're watching Barney."

The kits exchanged disgusted glances before Divakit continued, "I came up with a prank to play on the cats here. Geniuskit and Tricksterkit, since you're the smartest and the trickiest of us all, I need you to set it up. The rest of us can act it out."

Geniuskit grinned proudly. "I _am_ very intellectual."

"But I'm really bad at pranking!" Tricksterkit whined.

Divakit gawked at him. "Oh my gosh, really?!"

"I've never pranked anyone in my short life!"

"Aw, man!" Divakit complained. "I've got to find another pranker!"

"Just kidding!" Tricksterkit snorted. "You've been pranked. That's my middle name, dear sister."

"Wow."

"Fooled you again! Warriors don't have middle names!"

"Anyways, can you tell us this prank of yours, Divakit?" Icanhearkit snapped. "The author is getting bored writing about Tricksterkit pranking you!"

Tricksterkit stared at his brother. "What?"

"Nevermind what I just said. Tell us!"

"Okay, fine," Divakit grumbled. "This is how it will work..."

* * *

"Alright... go!" Fabulouskit hissed into a tiny electronic device. She hit a button that said, "Freeze-Ray!" It blasted every cat on the island, besides the five kits, and made them completely still. Icanhearkit and Tricksterkit snuck around every single group of cats, digging a deep pit around the clearing so that if cats tried to flee, they would be stuck inside.

"Geniuskit!"

"My apologies!" He put down a glass of water and his favorite copy of _The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring _on a tree stump. Then he clicked a remote he had just constructed, and four giant televisions were lowered out of the sky and attached to the trees. Then he flipped the "on" button on a projector and went back to reading.

Tricksterkit took a large bundle of cobwebs and scattered them all over the clearing, while Divakit and Icanhearkit dragged boxes labeled, "Colored-Fog Making Fog Machine," into the bushes and set them on.

Then all the kits dashed into the bushes, dragging Geniuskit (who was so into his book he didn't notice them) and covered Tricksterkit with make-up, so he looked like something out of _The Grinch_.

"Perfect!" Divakit squealed. Fabulouskit hit another button than read, "Un-Freeze!" And then plan was set into action.

At first, none of the cats noticed their strange surroundings.

Until Berrynose screamed, "OHMIGERSH!" And pointed at the mirrors and weird things.

A small paw hit "play" on the projector.

An ugly, green face appeared onto the televisions. "Hello!" it growled. "I am the Great and Powerful Wizard of Oz!"

Everycat screamed, besides the five kits giggling in the bushes as they held up a camera.

"If you do not give me your cookies, I will share all your embarrassing secrets or embarrassing things you've done, you know what I mean! Here is an example!"

They all watched as the scene flipped and a picture of Squirrelflight yelling to a tree, "GET AWAY FROM MY CAKE, YOU RUFFIAN, OR FACE THE WRATH OF MY SWORD!" and waved a stick at it.

Mingled snorts and gasps filled the air.

"Maybe you need more persuasion!"

Again, the screen changed to the bushes on the outside of the island. Blackstar was holding paws with a freaking out Keetycat. "Keetycat," he whispered romantically, "Will you go out with me?"

Russetfur suddenly appeared. "WHAT?!" And then disappeared.

Keetycat took a deep breath that lasted for five minutes, then yowled, "OFCOURSEIWILLBLACKSTARYOUARESOAMAZINGILOVEYOUSOMUCH!"

And then had to repeat slower, "Of course I will, Blackstar. You are so amazing! I love you so much!"

The cats looked in shock at the pair.

"WHY, KEETYCAT?! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" Some random cat screamed.

Keetycat was staring at the ground and Blackstar was laughing at the screen. "Who the heck is that?! Oh, wait..."

As the screen flipped back to the "Wizard of Oz," Tricksterkit pulled out a cupcake. "If you do not give me every last cookie, I will eat this one rare cupccake from the island of _Flabburalobritzapie, _which totally exists, and it will be never seen again! MWAHAHAHA!"

"NO!" Bramblestar yowled. "WE MUST SAVE THE CUPCAKE!" Quickly turning to the Clans, he ordered, "The weird thing up there is threatening to eat the cupcake! We have to give every single cookie we have in exchange for that one cupcake that looks like it was bought from Walmart or something!"

"Okay!" The cats responded simultaneously. They gathered all of the cookies in the Clans and piled them beneath the Great Oak.

"Alright, Weird Whatever-You-Are, give us the cupcake!"

Divakit, Fabulouskit, Geniuskit, Icanhearkit and a green-paint covered Tricksterkit poofed in front of the cookies as all of the pranks items they had set up disappeared. "Sor-_ee_!" Divakit mewed sassily.

"We're taking all of the cookies!" Fabulouskit added fabulously.

"The author says so," Icanhearkit mewed mysteriously, earning some weirded-out glances.

"The unique flavors of chocolate, sugar, egg, butter, flour, vanilla extract, water, and more sugar blend so harmoniously together," Geniuskit sighed smartly.

"And by the way," Tricksterkit addressed the confused audience of cats, "You've been pranked."

The kits poofed away, only to poof back as Divakit meowed, embarrassed, "We forgot the cookies!" Then they poofed away again in a shower of sparkles.

Onestar leaped to his paws. "We must retrieve the cookies! First Clan to find them wins! AwesomeClan, formerly WindClan, follow me!"

"Wins what?" Bramblestar yowled as Onestar disappeared behind a tree.

"I don't know, all of the cookies?!" He answered from far, far, far away.

Mistystar began using sign-language to communicate with her Clan, and as one, BagelClan marched off of the island.

"KeetyClan, to me!" Blackstar ordered. He turned to Keetycat as his cats gathered around him. "Don't worry, my love," he whispered romantically.

"WHAT?!" Russetfur suddenly appeared and disappeared.

"I will find you," he continued, then raced off of the island with KeetyClan following him.

"Wait!" Keetycat cried, sitting down and burying her face in her paws.

Bramblestar made ThunderClan poof off of the island, without Keetycat.

The five kits sat in the bushes behind the Great Oak, happily munching on cookies. Their five siblings joined them and began to stuff their faces as well.

"They're so stupid," Divakit smirked. She tossed a cookie back at Icanhearkit. "Here, bro. Try this; it's got loads of icing on it."

Icanhearkit pushed it away. "No thanks. Kits Weekly says it's bad for my digestive system."

"Suit yourself," Divakit shrugged. She shoved it into her mouth, then shrieked as she got icing on her fur. "EEEEEEWW!"

Icanhearkit tuned Divakit into the background, interrupting her fit as he murmured, "I feel kind of sad for Keetycat." He looked at the she-cat, still sobbing.

Piekit glanced at him. "Whaaaaaat?"

"I think we should let her have some cookies."

"Okay," Divakit grumbled, still upset with her fur. "She just has to swear to not tell."

Icanhearkit nodded and jumped out of the bushes, padding over to Keetycat. "Come with me."

Keetycat glanced up at him, mascara running down her fur as she sniffled. "Fine."

He led her through the bushes, showing her the massive amounts of cookies as she gaped, drooling.

"We'll let you eat cookies and hang with us if you promise not to tell."

"I promise! _Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" _Keetycat sang happily. She smiled at Icanhearkit and began to eat the cookies.

Thus began a strange friendship.

* * *

**Heyyyyyy again everyone! I will start accepting OCs soon, but not yet. Just make sure that the names are appropriate, m'kay? M'kay. See y'all soon!**

**Random QOTD: Who is your favorite cookie-making company and why? Remember, this is a very serious QOTD.**


End file.
